


All You Have Is Your Fire

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Revolution [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boy Kisses, Dancing, Idiots in Love, M/M, passionate speeches, starting a revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: “By now, you have all seen or heard of my father’s exit from head of this Institute. And I’m sure many of you are wondering why the leaders of the New York Downworld stand behind me.” He looks out over the gathered Shadowhunters, catching as many eyes as he can before his first declaration. “I, as head of the New York Institute, have aligned with the Downworld to create a new peace between all of us.”---Or, Alec assumes control of the Institute.





	All You Have Is Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A much anticipated sequel to Was Lost in Thought But Held My Vision! Stay tuned for part four coming out by the end of the week!
> 
> Title from "Arsonist's Lullaby" by Hosier. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Alec doesn’t breathe again until his father has left the room and the door shuts with a sense of finality behind him. Then, suddenly, he’s surrounded by the people he chose as his peers as they all stare at him, waiting for his first statement as head of the New York Institute.

Luke is the first one to speak after it becomes apparent that Alec’s lost his footing for the moment. “The next step is to establish a council and meetings. We should be unified for our people and set clear expectations for them in the coming week. An imbalance of power does not bode well for the city.”

Alec nods, finally regaining his composure. “We should rotate the meeting location.” The others look at him with varying degrees of surprise. Alec nods again, as if reassuring himself. “It will ensure a balance of power. We rotate the location and any of us should be able to call an emergency session. We should establish Seconds in case of emergency and one of us is detained.”

Magnus nods. “I agree. An equal distribution of power is the only way this will work. I propose the first meeting be held by the vampires at the Hotel DuMort. What do you think, Raphael?”

“We would be happy to accommodate.” He bows his head.

A knock on the door makes them all lift their heads. Jace pokes his head in and catches Alec’s and Isabelle’s eye. “The Institute’s getting restless. I think it’s time for Alec to make an announcement.”

Isabelle waves him off and looks up to Alec. “You ready for this, Big Bro?”

Alec looks down at her with a quasi-nauseous expression. “Remember: this is your fault.”

Isabelle laughs all the way down the corridor. Magnus closes rank next to Alec and links their fingers together. “Nervous?” Alec’s expression says it all and Magnus smiles. “Just speak from the heart. They all know you and will follow you. All you have to do is breathe and lead.”

Alec snorts. “Oh, is that all?” Magnus squeezes his hand. “Right. Breathe. I can do that. I’ve been doing it all my life.”

Magnus stops them just before the end of the corridor. “I’m right here, by your side. And I’ll be here for all of this. Every step of the way. I promised you that, remember?” He leans up and kisses Alec gently, his lips soft and encouraging against Alec’s. The kiss is full of all of the promises they’ve ever made to each other, and all of the love they’ve shared this past year and a half.

“Now go kick ass,” Magnus says with a wink as he drops Alec’s hand and pushes him gently onward.

Alec takes a deep, steadying breath and glances back at Magnus before he steps out onto the platform. He just needs one last reminder of who he is and why they even went through with this in the first place. It seems insane, usurping his father’s position, defying the Clave, aligning with the Downworlders he’s been taught his whole life are his enemies. But at the same time, as he steps forward and turns to address the crowd, it feels like exactly where he’s supposed to be.

“By now, you have all seen or heard of my father’s exit from head of this Institute. And I’m sure many of you are wondering why the leaders of the New York Downworld stand behind me.” He looks out over the gathered Shadowhunters, catching as many eyes as he can before his first declaration. “I, as head of the New York Institute, have aligned with the Downworld to create a new peace between all of us.”

The crowd bursts into noise and action as Shadowhunters turn to each other, murmuring and shouting and questioning Alec’s sanity. Magnus, from his vantage point behind Alec’s right shoulder, allows the din to go on for a moment. Then, he snaps his fingers and his voice rings out in a loud boom. “Silence!”

Alec’s lips twitch as a smile tries to form on his face but he suppresses it. Now is not the time for mirth. “Those of you who do not wish to be a part of this new community may leave in peace. Magnus will create a portal to Alicante and you will be free to leave. But for the rest of you, I implore you to stay.

“There have been many years of hatred and bigotry between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld. Too many years, as my friends who stand alongside me will attest. But with Valentine gone we have an opportunity to change that. We can be the generation that puts an end to the hatred. We can start over, in peace, working together with the Downworlders in our community to fight demons. We can have a united community instead of a community at odds with Shadowhunters fighting the Downworlders to keep the peace.

“We are not so different from the Downworlders. All of us share common mundane blood, and it is that blood that will bring us together. It will not be easy, but I am confident in the future of the New York Shadowworld and in the peace that we will forge here and now.

“So, if you would rather leave then you are dismissed. But for everyone else: welcome to the revolution.”

For a moment no one reacts and Alec’s heart feels like it’s beating in his throat. Then, Clary begins to clap and cheer and leads a chorus of voices below the dais. Alec can pick out the Shadowhunters who still seem doubtful, who want to believe but aren’t sure. He can also see the ones who will leave, who stand there with folded arms and cross expressions, defiant in the face of a new future.

His eyes fix on the ones cheering, who look excited for the new prospect, and he smiles widely at them. Isabelle comes up next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder in support, smiling out at the crowd. “Are you ready to let Magnus open the portal?” she asks him quietly. Alec nods.

Isabelle steps forward to address the crowd. “If you choose to leave for Alicante, know that you will not be welcomed back under this new Council. Our mission is focused and driven and, for this to work, everyone must be on board. If you still choose to leave, please follow Magnus and me.”

Alec watches her walk away, leading a small group of Shadowhunters. He turns to address the rest of the crowd. “If anyone has questions or concerns or just wants to talk about what this means for our future, I will be in my office.” He nods once and then exits the platform and heads for his office.

\---

It’s been a long day of meetings with concerned Shadowhunters before Alec finally has time to see Magnus again. Magnus shuts the door as he enters, wearing a wide smile while walking over to Alec. “How did it go?” he asks.

Alec sighs and opens his arms for Magnus, who doesn’t think twice before sitting in his lap and curling up against his chest. He rests his head under Alec’s chin as his arms come to wrap around him. “It went as well as could be expected, I suppose.” Magnus listens to the rumble of Alec’s voice through his chest. He loves the sound of it.

“Everyone made it to Alicante safely. I got word back from Catarina that the wards are up around the city. We’re officially in brand new territory now.” He places his hand over Alec’s and laces their fingers together. “How does it feel?”

Alec huffs out a small laugh. “Honestly? Fucking frightening.” Magnus laughs, too. “But I’ve got a good feeling about this. I think everything is going to work out just fine.”

Magnus nods. “Me, too,” he says softly. They stay like that for a while until Magnus yawns. “Are you coming home with me tonight?”

Alec shakes his head. “I think I should stay here tonight and hold down the fort. Just in case there’s a revolution against our revolution.” Magnus looks up to see him crack a wan smile.

“You were amazing out there, you know that, right? You’re a natural born leader.”

Alec sighs. “I hope so, or this was the worst experiment Izzy’s ever come up with.”

Magnus grins and tilts his head up to kiss him. “Call me if you need me. I’m only a portal away.” He waits for Alec to drop his hands and then uncurls from his lap. He makes a move to leave but Alec’s hand on his wrist stops him.

Alec pulls Magnus back into his arms, tugging him back onto his lap for good measure, and leans in for a full and proper kiss. One that takes their breath away and lingers between them even after they’ve pulled back. “Thank you for staying by my side,” Alec murmurs.

Magnus kisses him again. “Forever.”

\---Three (long) weeks later---

“Our people are all still butting heads!” Raphael exclaims in frustration.

“It’s only been three weeks—“ Simon begins to protest behind him. Raphael holds up a hand in frustration.

“Three weeks is already too long. We need to prove to those outside of New York that this experiment will work and we need to do it _presently._ ”

“We all knew this would be difficult—” Meliorn protests.

“Difficult, sure, but not impossible. However, tensions seem to be quite high and show no trend towards stopping. Raphael is right, too; we need to resolve this sooner rather than later. There must be something we can do,” Alec says.

“There’s just too much bad blood in the air still. Something has to be done to bring everyone together,” Luke chimes in wisely.

They all grow quiet, lost in thought, until Magnus perks up. “I’ve got it! Hear me out: what is the one thing we all do after a regime change?”

“Pledge loyalty to the Queen?” Meliorn asks.

“Quietly build an army and plot her demise,” Raphael adds under his breath.

“Demand submission from the pack, usually,” Luke says.

Magnus huffs and looks over at Alec, pleading for a legitimate answer. Alec shrugs. “Honestly? Just wait for the power to change hands again. The person in charge is always someone new it seems.”

Magnus hangs his head. “You’re all pitiful, you know that?” he mumbles under his breath before he looks back up. “You throw a party, of course!”

The heads of the clans burst into arguments while their seconds just exchange amused looks over their heads. Finally, Alec grabs everyone’s attention. “And what, pray tell, do you imagine this party looking like?”

Magnus smiles and spreads his hands wide. “We host an elaborate party for all members of our clans. Give them a neutral place to socialize. Of course, there will be plenty of alcohol to allow everyone to be more…open to the new regime.”

“And where, pray tell, is this ‘neutral’ location?” Meliorn asks.

Magnus falters. “Well it would have to be a place where any of our people would feel comfortable.”

“What about a Mundane location? We could rent out a ballroom or something and host the party there. If we supplied our own servers and guards then we could ensure the party remains confidential,” Luke suggests.

“Izzy, do you think you could talk to Clary and get her to find a location?” Alec asks, loudly enough for the others to hear.

She nods. “I could help, too. We could get together with Magnus to plan it?” She looks over at him for confirmation. Magnus nods.

“I’d like to help, too,” Simon chimes in from behind Raphael.

Magnus smiles. “Splendid. Shall we say next week? We can figure out the details by then, I’m sure. Especially now that I have my own little task force!”

The rest of the Council agrees and adjourns. Magnus beckons Isabelle and Simon over gleefully.

Alec already has a bad feeling about this.

\---

“Tell me again why we have to do this tomorrow?” Alec breaks away from their kiss to ask.

Magnus huffs a sigh and rolls off Alec’s hips. He curls his legs under him and looks down at Alec with a put-upon expression. “Peace? Unity? All of our people finally getting the clue to—I don’t know—fucking learn to live with each other instead of hating each other on principle?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Yes, of course. But why do _we_ have to do this?”

“Because we’re a good influence. We set the tone for the rest of our people so if they see us together then, hopefully, they’ll get the hint.” Magnus leans down and hovers over Alec, his hands firmly planted to the bed on either side of his head. “And because you love me and want me to be happy, and going to this will make me _very_ happy.”

Alec licks his lips. “I hate your logic.”

Magnus smirks. “But it’s sound logic.”

“This is going to suck, isn’t it?”

“Only as much as you make it, my love. Give it a chance…you might actually have a good time.”

Alec thinks about it for a moment and then sighs and wraps his arms around Magnus’s neck. “Fine. At least give me something to take my mind off of the mess tomorrow is going to be.”

Magnus leans down and captures Alec’s lips in a deep and thorough kiss. Just as he feels Alec start to respond and take control, he pulls back. “I have a better idea. I think I’m just going to go to bed and, if you’re good tomorrow, maybe I’ll reward you then.” He rolls to the side and curls up away from Alec, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Alec groans as he rolls over and scoops Magnus up into his arms. He presses his hips firmly to Magnus’s so he can feel his arousal. “You’re a demon, you know that?” he whispers against Magnus’s neck.

“What can I say, baby? It’s in my blood.” He wiggles his hips slightly and grins at the pained groan Alec presses into his neck.

“What did I do to deserve this torture?” Alec whines.

Magnus chuckles. “Just lucky, I guess.” He looks back at Alec. “Tomorrow is going to be fine. We’ve taken care of everything.”

Alec kisses him softly. “I hope you’re right.”

He scoffs. “Of course I’m right. I’m Magnus Bane.”

Alec rolls his eyes and bites Magnus’s shoulder. As they drift off to sleep, he can’t help but wonder if this is really the right plan or if something else could have worked better. He supposes they’ll find out pretty quickly.

Morning comes too soon.

\---

“I’ll meet you there,” Magnus reassures him for the third time. “I’m just running late. I still have to change.”

Alec sighs. “Magnus Bane, I swear if you leave me alone at this stupid thing—“

“Breathe, Angel. I’ll be there before it starts.”

Alec closes his eyes. “Fine. See you soon.” He hangs up angrily and turns to find Clary smirking at him. He looks at her smug expression and the easy way she leans against the wall, decides he doesn’t want to hear whatever she has to say, and brushes past her.

“Trouble in paradise?” Clary asks from behind him.

Alec rolls his eyes. “No, Clary, everything is just fine.”

She catches up to his side and bumps their shoulders together. “Come on, Alec, talk to me. We’re friends now.”

He keeps walking until he reaches the bar. After sitting down on a stool he sighs. “I’ve been antsy all day,” he finally admits. “I just don’t like parties and I especially don’t like being the center of attention at one.”

She giggles. “Oh, Alec. You’re always the center of attention now. It doesn’t matter if you’re at a party or the Institute.” She shakes her head. “I’m sorry but it’s true. Besides, you won’t be the only ones at the center of attention. Jace will dance with his fae women and Izzy will dance with Raphael. We’ve all got someone from ‘another team’ to dance with.”

Alec still doesn’t look convinced.

“It’ll be ok, Alec. One dance, some schmoozing, and then I’m sure Magnus will let you sit in a corner and hide.”

“There is no hiding from him,” Alec mumbles. He surveys the vast expanse of the room, set up to allow for plenty of room to dance and no room to hide. The idea was to ensure everyone at the party would be forced to mingle. The fact that a lack of dark corners means no party crashers was just an added benefit, Izzy assured him.

“Come on, people will be arriving any minute. Let’s go wait with the others to greet them.” She grabs his hand and pulls him behind her. Apparently, there’s no hiding from Clary either.

\---

 _This is going pretty well_ , he thinks to himself as he nurses his second drink of the night. Magnus had just arrived (late, of course) and was busy bustling around the room, greeting fellow warlocks.

Unfortunately, Izzy took that opportunity to derail his train of thought. “This is a disaster,” she complains as soon as he’s in earshot.

Alec sighs and sets his drink down on the bar. “What are you talking about? Look at all of the people here.” He pointedly surveys the crowd.

“Everyone is in their own clans. This is what we were all worried about! No one is socializing despite our best efforts. I’m running out of ideas.”

“I have one.” Magnus glides up next to Alec and smiles at Izzy.

Alec groans. “Oh no. Don’t say it.”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand. “Why tell you when I can show you?” He grins and half guides-half drags Alec to the center of the dance floor. The previous song fades out and a waltz begins. Alec fights the urge to run away.

“I hate you for this,” Alec whispers with a fake smile on his face as he steps up to Magnus’s raised arms.

“You love me, honey, don’t pretend like you don’t.” Magnus steps back and Alec takes the lead. They glide across the floor nearly effortlessly and, with all eyes on him, Alec is endlessly grateful for Magnus’s insistence on learning to dance properly.

As they dance, Alec tries to catch the eye of everyone in the audience. He projects glee and warmth, encourages them to participate, too. And he knows Magnus does the same.

The song ends, Alec sweeps Magnus into a low dip, and they kiss gently before straightening and pulling apart. The music dies down completely and light applause follows. “Do you think that’s enough to get everyone on the same page?” Alec asks out of the corner of his mouth as he smiles at the audience.

Magnus squeezes his hand and turns to Clary, positioned by the sound system. He winks.

Other music starts to play. More upbeat and definitely from a more recent century. Jace grabs a girl’s hand and spins her out onto the dance floor followed quickly by Izzy and Raphael.

Soon, more couples venture forth. From their perch at the bar, Magnus and Alec watch the awkward encounters become more comfortable. As the night drags on things become better and more and more people wear smiles on their faces.

After another two hours Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand. “Ready to go home?”

“You think it’s safe to leave them?”

Magnus nods. “I think it’s time to reward you for that stunning waltz earlier.”

Alec grins and pulls Magnus close. “And here I thought I was going to have to punish you for being late tonight.”

Magnus’s eyes flash and he chuckles lowly. “See, Alexander, that’s the great thing about dating a Shadowhunter—“ he conjures a portal and pulls Alec through. “—you have the stamina for both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
